


Saving His Photos

by Lilly_loves_u



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, My First Smut, Near Death Experiences, Nude Photos, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_loves_u/pseuds/Lilly_loves_u
Summary: You save Albert from falling over the cliff's edge, but does he fall for you?(bad summary is bad - basically you have your last encounter with Albert, but don't want to see him go quite yet. Smut's in the 2nd ch for anyone who wants to still read a cute fic w/o smut)
Relationships: Albert Mason (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Saving His Photos

**Author's Note:**

> *long, soul-searching sigh*  
> I know anyone who clicks on this is most likely genuinely interested in reading this, but I gotta say: don't @ me ok?
> 
> As usual, I only own the idea of this fic as it came from my brain, red dead and its characters are not mine, pls don't sue me rockstar

Riding south of Valentine, looking for odd jobs to help with camp needs you found your mind wandering. Wandering to one specific place actually. Albert Mason, the wanna-be wildlife photographer, who also was funny, gentlemanly, and rather self-deprecating for an honest man.

As you rounded one of the many twists in the maze of canyons you thought you heard a camera's flash go off. Enticed at the prospect of possibly seeing him again, you turned your horse, Calliope, to the easiest path up to the top. Rounding the edge, you see Mr. Mason’s black horse, and then him behind his tripod camera. Dismounting and turning to walk over, you greeted him;

“Mr. Mason!” The smile on your face was quickly dropped when you realized how close to the edge he was, and you had startled him even closer.

“What?! Oh! Miss Y/L/N!” He put his hand over his heart and stepped back towards you. You breathed out, not realizing you’d held your breath and smiled brightly at him again.

“You wanna be careful up here, the land’s real treacherous.” He nodded his head and bent back to his camera. 

“Sure is.”

“Ya know, I been here before.” You say as you take in the view of the river canyon below. It is a good place for pictures. 

“Have you?” Albert asks interested.

“Yea. It’s funny how things turn out, never quite like you expect, is it?” You turn back to the man in front of you, still bent to view through his camera.

“No, I don’t suppose it is.” He fiddles with a knob. 

“So what are you shooting today?” You ask both out of curiosity and need to change the subject. 

“Eagles.” He looks happy, probably cause eagles have very little interest in still alive humans. “You know, the images, they really are beautiful, and all thanks to you. I’d be some poor creatures bad meal many times over if it weren’t for you!” His voice has a little humor, and you just smile and look down towards your boots. 

“Well it’s my pleasure, but please, step away from the cliff’s edge.” It was making you nervous.

“But I’m trying to get an eagle,” he pantomimes the flap of wings and steps further out, “they’re-they are so-“ I cut him off.

“Yeah, they’re beautiful, but unlike you, they can fly.” He turned to you, but you could see some defiant glint, and knew where this was headed already. Somehow, Albert Mason was going to end up over that edge. 

He chuckled, “Too true. You really must think I’m a buffoon, don’t you?” He turned and stepped ever closer. Oh,boy, here we go. “You must think I’m such a dimwit I’d just slip off the edge of a cliff?” He made a big show of stepping ever closer and now you were following him, trying to stay within arms reach. 

“No, Mr. Mason, I’m just worried is all.” Trying to placate him did nothing.

“Please miss, I’m dense, but not that dense. This area is quite safe.” He was so close to the edge, with his back to it, as he began stomping on the very edge. “Quite, quite...hu-oh-woah!” You could see the ground giving way and Albert falling like time was slowing down. 

Reacting fast you lunged and grabbed his shirt, then yanked him hard into you, falling backwards. You landed on the hardscrabble dirt with a harsh thud. Your breath was knocked out of you from being sandwiched between the hard rocks and Albert colliding with you. Gasping a little, you cursed him for tempting fate like that. 

“Damn you, Albert Mason!” you wheezed. He was gasping too, probably from the shock of almost dying again. You started to raise your head when you realized the position you’d fallen in. His head was resting on your bosom, though he likely hadn’t become aware yet. His arms were wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly, and yours were around his shoulders. His abdomen landed on your hips, and his hips were between your pant legs, which was a little awkward.

“Are you at least alright?” Your voice was gentler now, hoping to calm and help. 

“Yes, yes, thank you again” he stiffened and let go, getting up almost immediately. You pushed yourself to sit up, legs still kitty-ky-wampus. “You know what, bugger the eagles! I’m going home!” He starts packing up his camera, taking down the tripod and walking towards his horse. “You know, I really did get some amazing pictures because of you and somehow I haven’t quite broken my neck. Thank you again and sorry for all the trouble.” He was still a little breathless, his cheeks flushed, honestly he looked cute.

“Honestly Mr. Mason, it wasn’t any trouble.” You were up now and brushing off your clothes. He turned and started loading up his horse. It hits you that this could be the last time you see him, if he was headed back to, well, whatever city he’s from. “Hey, if you have the time, how about we head to wherever you're staying and have a drink to celebrate your great adventure?” You say getting on your horse and moving with him in the direction of Valentine. 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t take any more of your time, Miss Y/N. Really!” He looked bashful, as we rode side by side. 

“I insist, and please, call me Y/N, I’d say it's perfectly appropriate.” 

“Well, I suppose. If the lady insists.” I laughed at that. 

“I am no lady, Mr. Mason. At least, ignoring the body I was born with!” You chuckled more at your own joke.

You thought he said something like “who could ignore it” but the words were taken with the sudden wind. The blush on your face was fast-blooming and you hoped he chalked it up to the warmth of the sun on your face. You continued to chat, with him asking you to call him Albert. 

The pair of you meandered into Valentine in the early evening and dismounted in front of the saloon. Apparently Albert was staying at the hotel until the end of the week, then heading back home to Chicago up north. 

You found an empty table and sat down, Albert offering to buy your rounds, you smiled sweetly and said thank you. He came back after a few minutes and set down 2 glasses of whiskey and 2 pints of beer. He downed his whiskey and started in on his beer. You couldn't help but laugh a little and put your hand on his to slow his gulping. 

“Slow down there, darlin’. You’re not out in the deadly parts no more.” He did seem to at least take a breath now and lowered his pint a little.

“Yes, of course.” You gave him another sweet smile, and gently removed your hand. He watched it return to its place in front of you, then looked away. 

“You’re wrong, ya know. About me.” He looked confused and you clarified before he could ask. “I don’t think you’re a fool or a dimwit, or a buffoon Albert. I think you’re human. You make mistakes and out here, well, people die from it much easier. Even if I hadn’t come along, you coulda slipped from being busy with your camera and not looking at your feet. I think it’d be a real shame for you to end up dead out here. Who’d get to see your great pictures then?” You’d been looking at the whiskey you were swirling around your glass. Some bit of you got encouraged to look up at Albert as you asked the question. 

He had an almost reverent smile on his face, looking right back at you. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you. You’ve saved my hide many times and now you boost my confidence too. You truly are a noble lady at heart, Y/N.” You blushed deeply again and deflected the conversation to other topics. 

Soon it was well into the night and because of the liquid courage you got an idea of how you wanted Albert to thank you. You wanted to take a roll in the hay so to speak. But he was a bit shy and proper, so you came up with a plan to get him eased into it. A seduction fit for the photographer. As Albert, only tipsy thanks to your staying hand, was insisting he’d kept you long enough for the day, you put your plan into action. 

“Hey, I think I figured out a way you could repay me, if you’re alright with it.” You bring up casually.

“Of course! What can I do for you?” He asked eagerly.

“I’d really like it if you’d take my picture, actually.” You tried not to smirk too much as you were thinking up some different positions to entice him. "Tonight would be best, since I don't know when I'll be in Valentine next" 

“Absolutely, let's go to my room in the hotel and I’ll set up my camera.” He got up and walked with you out to the hotel, grabbing your horses and his equipment on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty this is your last warning: Smut in the next ch! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!!


End file.
